freddyvsjasonfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline for both the Friday the 13th, and Nightmare on elm street films
This is a timeline for both the Nightmare on elm street and Friday the 13th franchises, it contains everything produced by both Paramount Pictures and Warner Media which includes all the films in both franchises as well as the Wildstorm comics, and the tv series Freddy's Nightmares. 1900s 1907 Amanda Krueger is born. 1930s 1930 Pamela Voorhees is born 1940s 1941 While working as a nun at an asylum for the criminally insane, Amanda Krueger was accidentally locked in a over the holidays by her coworkers, after being raped by one hundred mental patients, Amanda gave birth to Freddy Krueger, afterwards Freddy was given up for adoption, he was later placed with an abusive alcoholic man named Mr. Underwood. Underwood ended up abusing the boy both physically and verbally in his drunken stupors. 1946 Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Thursday, June 13: Pamela Voorhees gives birth to Jason Voorhees, who's born with Hydrocephalus and mental disabilities. 1950s 1953 While at school Freddy is teased by his other classmates who quickly nickname him the "son of a hundred maniacs". At one point, while being teased, Freddy kills the class hamster. 1957 Friday, 13: Unable to find a baby-sitter Pamela decided to take her 11 year old son Jason with her to Camp Crystal Lake so she could work and watch over him at the same time, While there, Jason is tormented by other children because of how he looks, afterwards the kids all crease Jason and push him into the lake where he drowns to death. While he was drowning, the counselors looking after him were too busy talking and making love to each other, this causes Pamela to lose her mind. 1958 Friday, June 13: later the following year Pamela returns to the camp, and kills two of the counselors who were supposed to be looking after Jason the day he drowned, The murder of the two counselors goes unsolved, as a result the camp gets closed down for several years. During Freddy's teenage years he would display masochist tendencies while cutting himself with a razor. He later used the same razor to murder Mr. Underwood out of revenge for all the times he abused him. 1960s 1961 Kathryn Krueger is born to both Freddy Krueger and Loretta Krueger. 1966 Freddy Krueger murders his wife after she finds out he's a serial killer, while his daughter witnessed it, sometime after Freddy is arrested for the murders of 20 children, his daughter is also taken away from him and given the new name Maggie Burroughs, she's later adopted by the Burroughs family. Her records are subsequently sealed and she's moved away from Springwood, Ohio. 1968 While on trial for the murder of 20 children, the judge discovers the search warrant to obtain evidence was not signed correctly. and so the trial evidence is deemed inadmissible and Krueger is released.Later the night, the parents form an angry mob and track Freddy back to his boiler room lair. the mob begins encircling the lair, pouring gasoline all around the place and then lighting the place up and watch it burn. while this is happening Freddy is approached by three dream demons who offer him the power to invade the dreams of children and kill them in their dreams which in turns would cause them to die in real life, as Freddy accepts their deal the flames all around consumes him, burning him to death. 1970s 1979 ; Friday the 13th Steve Christy attempts to reopen Camp Crystal Lake. Friday, June 13: after learning about the Camp reopening Pamela decides the best way to keep it closed is to kill Steve and his counselors. She kills Steve Christy and six of his newly hired counselors. before being decapitated by the lone surviving counselor Alice Hardy. Jason Voorhees, having returned from the dead, witnesses his mother's death, afterwards he takes his mother's head, her sweater, and the machete that Alice used to kill her with. August: Alice returns to Crystal Lake to face her fears surrounding what happened to her and her friends two months earlier. One night, Jason Voorhees tracks down the apartment she was staying at and murders her. He later takes her body back to his shack in the woods near Camp Crystal Lake. 1980s 1980 Tina Shepard is born. 1981 A Nightmare on Elm Street March 9 - 16: To get revenge for being burned alive by the parents Freddy begins invading the nightmares of their children starting with Nancy Thompson and her friends, after killing Tina he sets his sights on her boyfriend Rod Lane killing him by hanging, one by one Freddy kills em all before it's just him, Nancy, and Glen left, the two of them devise a plan to capture him. unfortunately for Glen he fell asleep and was pulled into his bed by Krueger and killed, later that night Nancy manages to pull Freddy outta her dreams and into the real world were she sets him on fire, however Nancy realizes he escaped up stairs, Nancy runs and discovers he's killed her mother, Marge Thompson, by burning her to death. afterwards Nancy confronts Freddy she begins to turn her back on him while also draining him of all his powers and destroying him. however In the end he appears to trap Nancy in a dream world where she is trapped in a red and green striped car with Tina, Glen, and Rod, driving away. 1982 While staying at Crystal Lake with her parents Chris Higgins got into a huge fight with her parents, she later ran off into the woods. sometime afterwards she saw Jason Voorhees who proceed to attack her. at some point during the struggle Chris passed out and rewoken back at home. Her parents refused to speak of the incident. 1984 ; Friday the 13th Part 2 Friday, July 13: '''Five years after the murder of Alice Hardy, Jason's first murder spree begins after he learns of a new summer training camp for counselors being opened around Crystal Lake, Jason succeeds in killing off most of the counselors trainees before being faced by both Ginny Field and Paul Holt. Ginny while running away from Jason comes across Jason's shack out in the middle of the woods and so after managing to get inside discovers his mother's severed head, she later puts on her sweater and starts talking as if she were his mother as a way to trick him, she later with the help of Paul Holt buries a machete deep in Jason's collar bone, ; Friday the 13th Part III later that night she falls asleep and has a night terror Jason jumped through the window and attacked her one last time. '''Saturday, July 14: The following morning the police discovers the killings at Packanack Lodge. Ginny is rescued and taken to the hospital to receive treatment for her injuries, however Paul's fate left unknown. Later that same night, after recovering from his injuries from the night before Jason leaves his shack in search of some new clothes, eventually he makes his way over to he Harold Hockett's place, he steals some laundry then proceeds to murder both Harold and his wife, Sunday, July 15: Chris Higgins and some of her friends go on a trip to Higgins Haven, one by one Jason murders the teens until there was just him and Chris alone. During the murders, Jason acquired a hockey mask from one of the kids named Shelly, After fighting for a while Chris eventually recognizes Jason as the man who terrorized her in the woods two years prior, she later manages to strike him in the face with an axe, seemingly killing him. Monday, July 16: The police found Chris in an crazed state as a result of being attacked by Jason, Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter the following night Jason's dead body was taken away to the morgue were he woke up, killed coroner, and nurse before leaving to return to Crystal Lake. Wednesday, July 18: Jason killed a huge grope of partying teens, as well as Mrs. Jarvis, with the help of his sister Trish, Tommy Jarvis was able to kill Jason who proceeds to hit him Repeatedly hit with a machete. 1986 A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge September: Five years after his battle with Nancy, Freddy was too weaken to operate in his usual fashion, so instead he haunted in the nightmares of of a teenage boy named Jesse Walsh, who's family had just recently moved into Nancy's old home. Freddy began possessing him to kill his victims, which would often transform Jesse's body into looking more like Freddy's. On the night of Lisa's party Freddy began killing several of Lisa's guests before she was able to get through to Jesse, who began fighting Freddy from the inside, weakening him and using his power to set Freddy ablaze, burning him and releasing Jesse unharmed. However later on, Freddy returned to attack the two of em one last time. 1987 A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors Following her attack at the hands of Freddy Krueger, Kristen Parker was institutionalized by her mother, When the orderly tried to sedate her, she lost her cool and tried to defend herself with a scalpel. she soon met Nancy Thompson who calmed her down, By this time, most of the Elm Street children had been killed by Freddy except for a few who were also committed along with Kristen to Westin Hills, one night while Freddy was attacking Kristen she called out for Nancy, suddenly Nancy was pulled into Kristen's dream, after they escaped Freddy's grasp Nancy discover that Kristen had an strange ability she could pull people into her dreams, one by one Freddy began killing the kids in ways that appeared as suicides. to help stop Freddy both Nancy (who now works at Westin Hills) and Neil Gordon requested the kids be put on Hypnocil. Unfortunately, during a group hypnosis one of the kids Joey was captured by Freddy and hung above a fiery pit, in real life he was stuck in a coma. Nancy and the other kids fought Freddy. later on It's revealed that whenever Freddy kills someone he also takes their souls in order to gain more power. When Nancy's father, Nancy's father, and Neil attempted to bury Freddy's bones, he took control of his burnt skeleton and impaled Nancy's father on a spike. He then tricked Nancy into coming in close were he stabbed her to death but not before she was able to use his own glove against him in one last ditch effort to subdue him, while this was going on Neil was able to bury Freddy's bones and throw holy water and a crucifix on them, destroying him once again, meanwhile Kristen held Nancy's lifeless body in her arms promising her friend she would dream her into a beautiful dream where she couldn't die. 1988 A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master After sometime Freddy managed to resurrect himself once more during one of Kincaid's dreams, He later stabbed Kincaid to death and he then proceed to drown Joey next, he killed each one of em until there was just Kristen left alive, unfortunately for Kristen her mother slipped her sleeping pills when she wasn't looking and so she fell asleep and soon after came face to face with Freddy once more, he toyed with her, trying to get her to pull in one of her still living friends, finally Alice Johnson was pulled into her dream Freddy quickly picked Kristen up and tossed her into the furnace, but as Freddy took her soul, she transferred her power to Alice. Freddy began using Alice to get to more non Elm Street children to kill, since she was new to this power she would unintentionally pull them into the dream world were Freddy would kill them, later on Alice and her boyfriend Dan Jordan fought him, in the end Alice used a shard of stained glass window to reflect Freddy's evil back at him, causing the souls of his victims to tear him apart, destroying him and releasing them from him. 1989 A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child June: After graduating from Springwood High Alice and Dan planned to take off to Europe for the summer. unfortunately for them Freddy has resurrected himself once again this time being reborn through the spirit of his own mother, and is now manipulating Alice's own unborn baby's power to pull more victims into his dream world. one by one Freddy kills Alice's friends starting with her boyfriend Dan, Freddy then starts feeding Alice's baby Jacob the souls of her friends in an effort to turn Jacob into pure evil so he can live forever through him, Realizing this, Alice tries to find Freddy's mother to take him back to hell. Later on Alice calls upon her friend Yvonne, who survived one of Freddy's previous attacks, to release Amanda's soul, upon being released she enters the dream world and tells Jacob he has to use his power on Freddy if he wants to save his mother. Jacob proceeds to shot the souls back into Freddy, which as a result turns Freddy back into an infant, as is Jacob and are absorbed by Amanda and Alice, respectively. Amanda walks through a door into a light as Freddy attempts to claw his way out, and the church doors close. They are finally at peace from their nightmares. ; Friday the 13th: A New Beginning October: Tommy Jarvis now seventeen years old, was no longer a legal ward of the state, and so was sent to The Pinehurst Halfway House. That very same day, a fellow patient by the name of Victor J. Faden killed a another patient with an axe. as it turns out the Paramedic on the scene was the dead boy's father Roy Burns, horrified by the sight of his son's dead body he decided to take revenge on the residents of the halfway house. That night, Roy disguised himself as Jason Voorhees and killed two greasers. Friday, October 13: Roy went on a huge killing spree murdering residents of the Halfway House and the nearby locals. Roy was eventually stopped by Pam Roberts, Reggie the reckless and Tommy, Tommy ended up killing Roy to save his friends. While at the hospital Tommy woke up and donned Roy Burns's mask Even further unsettled, Tommy attacks Pam, but thankfully he's stopped before he can hurt her. 1990s 1990 ; Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Thursday, July 12: upon being released back into the world Tommy Jarvis along with a friend return to Crystal Lake now called Forest Green to dig up and cremate Jason's corpse to put the past to rest. Upon seeing Jason's body Tommy flips out and out of rage repeatedly stabs Jason's body. However, things go awry when a huge lightning bolt strikes the fence post embedded in Jason and reanimates him, back to being alive again Jason is even more unstoppable then he was before. Jason proceeds to kill Tommy's friend Hawes, afterwards Tommy escapes the graveyard to warn people that Jason is alive again, while Jason dons his old hockey mask that Tommy had brought to the graveyard to burn along with Jason, Jason then sets out for Camp Forest Green. Tommy makes it to the police station and is locked up by Sheriff Michael Garris who deems him crazy. On route to the camp, Jason kills the head counselors. Friday,' July 13:' Jason goes on a killing spree at Camp Forest Green, killing most of the people with the exception Tommy, Sheriff Garris's daughter Megan, and the kids. Tommy and Megan eventually manage to chain Jason to a large rock at the bottom of Lake Forest Green trapping him there. October 13, One night by the lake young Tina Shepard overheard her parents arguing, she then hread her father hit her mother which made Tina run down the dock and into a small boat. her father came out onto the upper dock in an attempt to apologize and convince Tina to return to the house. A furious then Tina wished her father was dead, suddenly a strange power within her manifested which caused the dock to collapse, causing her father to fall in, get knocked out and drown to death because of it. Sometime after the Forest Green murders, officials decide to change the area name back to Crystal Lake. All Camp Crystal Lake signs are restored. 1993 At age thirteen, Rennie Wickham nearly drowned at Crystal Lake when her uncle Charles McCulloch pushed her into the lake trying to teach her how to swim, while underwater she saw Jason for the first time, and due to her latent empathetic abilities saw him as a child, Rennie barely escaped Jason's grasp, and was left haunted by her encounter with him rendering her aqua-phobic in the process. 1997 ; Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood Friday, June 13th: Tina Shepard, now a teenager, returns to Crystal Lake with her mother and her therapist, Doctor Crews. Tina quickly becomes acquainted with a guy named Nick and his friends staying at the house next door, planning a birthday party for their friend Michael. That night, Tina tries to resurrect her father with her powers but instead sets Jason Voorhees free. Tina then passes out as a result and is ignored by Jason, He then proceeds to kill Michael, his girlfriend and a couple camping out in the woods. The next day With the exception of Tina and Nick Jason kills everyone staying on the lake. Tina then uses her telekinesis to fight Jason head on, destroying the two houses in the process doing so. Finally, Tina succeeds in reanimating her father's corpse to chain Jason back up at the bottom of the lake once more. The following day The police rescue Tina and Nick, Michael's cousin. Jason's original hockey mask is found, having been broken in half during his fight with Tina. 1998 Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan May: On the night before the senior class of Lakeview High School is supposed to depart for Manhattan, two students, Jim Miller and Suzi Donaldson arrive at Crystal Lake. The anchor to their boat accidentally snags on an underwater power line which electrifies Jason Voorhees back to life once more. He then proceeds to kill the two young lovers. The next day, Jason notices the cruise ship SS Lazarus parked in his lake and decides to board the ship to just before it leaves for New York. One of the passengers, nineteen-year-old Rennie Wickham, is plagued by visions of a child Jason. Jason then goes on a killing spree killing off most of the students and crew, Rennie, along with her classmates Sean Robertson, Julius Gaw, her teacher Colleen Van Deusen, her uncle Charles McCulloch, and her dog Toby manage to escape the ship on the lifeboat, but the rest of the students drown as the ship sinks. Jason swims after the survivors in secret. That night, After some time Rennie and the others eventually reach Manhattan. Jason pursues them and kills Julius, McCulloch and five New York City residents. Colleen is also killed in a car accident. Rennie and Sean are chased into the sewers and barely escape while Jason is washed away by a flood of toxic waste (although Rennie hallucinates that he changes into a normal child). As a new day dawns, Rennie, Sean and Toby go to explore New York. After the Manhattan murders, the FBI realizes Jason Voorhees is a real threat and begins to track him down. They eventually locate him back at Crystal Lake. 1999 Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Over the course of ten years Freddy succeeds in killing all the kids of Springwood except for John Doe, whom he made forget his memories and sent him away from Springwood in hopes that he would bring his daughter back so he could escape the boundaries of Springwood and continue killing kids in other towns. After sometime John ends up at a shelter where he meets Maggie who now works as a counselor with troubled teens, she convinces John that if he wants to regain his memories he should return to where he came from and so they travel back to Springwood along with three troubled teens named Carlos, Spencer, and Tracy, after they reach Springwood they split up with Maggie and John going around town looking for answers while the others end up at the Elm Street house, after awhile Freddy kills Carlos, Spencer, and John before entering the mind of his daughter to escape Springwood, once they got back to the shelter Maggie realized Freddy had erased the memories of the three boys from everyone's minds except for her, Tracy, and Doc. That night while Maggie slept she had a dream of her childhood, she soon realized Freddy was her father, Doc after fighting with Freddy in one of his dreams figured out that Freddy could be pulled out of the dream world and killed in the real world, Maggie entered the dream world and pulled Freddy out. There, she inflicted several injuries on him before stabbing him with his own clawed glove and sticking him with a pipe bomb, which blew Freddy to bits and released the dream demons that gave him his power. while Freddy was dead and in Hell, the town people devised a plan to keep Freddy from coming back, they erased all signs he ever existed, Those who made contact with him were locked in Westin Hills (to avoid "infecting" the others) and given Hypnocil to prevent them from dreaming, This allows Springwood four years of peace. 2000s 2000 Friday the 13th: Bad Land December: ''' Info still to be added.... 2003 '''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Info still to be added.... ; Freddy vs. Jason Fall: while stuck in hell Freddy searched for another undead serial killer like himself whom he could send to Springwood to get the kids to remember him again, he eventually finds Jason Voorhees whom he resurrects, and manipulates into going to Springwood to kill some of the town's teenagers to generate enough fear to allow Freddy to return. Sunday, September 14: After Jason arrives in Springwood, he kills a few teens which gives Freddy enough power to return, due to the fear caused by the three deaths. Meanwhile, Will Rollins and Mark Davies have escaped from Westin Hills. Not yet finished.... 2006 Wildstorm's Friday the 13th Summer: Info still to be added.... 2007 Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation Friday,' June 13:' Info still to be added.... 2008 Friday the 13th: Abuser and the Abused Still to be added.... Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash December: ''' Info still to be added.... 2009 '''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Info still to be added.... 2010s 2010 Friday, August 13: After being captured by the government and, imprisoned in the Camp Crystal Lake Research for awhile, It is decided that Jason should be cryogenically frozen and moved to another facility for further examination. Due to a guard throwing a blanket over him, Jason's IV is knocked loose, allowing him to escape and kill Doctor Wimmer (who had decided to supersede freezing Jason and transport him "soft") and the five soldiers meant to move him. While chasing head researcher Rowan LaFontaine through the facility, Jason is knocked into the cryogenic chamber by the scientist, As he begun to freeze, Jason rammed his machete through the chamber door, stabbing Rowan and causing the gasses to seep out, causing Rowan to freeze along with him.. 2011 Wildstorm’s A Nightmare on Elm Street series Info still to be added.... 2012 New Line Cinema’s Tales of Horror Still to be added.... 2450s 2455 Jason X Info still to be added....